


Blindfold

by TallGayDani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, also angst, soz bbs, those two are obvs kinky af so this is pretty tame compared to 6741
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoy telling a story through dialogue. It's a challenge, and I honestly prefer it.</p></blockquote>





	Blindfold

“For fuck’s sake, Root, just hurry up and let me _come_!”

“Patience, sweetie… you keep breaking the rules. Be a good girl, and I’ll reward you.”

 _Sigh._ “Not my fault. You’re taking too long.”

“And who exactly kept getting out of her cuffs? Because there’s only two of us in here, and it certainly wasn’t _me_.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

A raised eyebrow. “What was that, Sameen?”

A clenched jaw. “I said, _fine._ ”

A smirk. “Fine, what?”

“Fine, as in I’ll stop escaping _as long as you make me come_.”

Laughter, quiet and seductive. “Ask me nicely.”

“ **Fuck off**. Wait- _no_! Where are you going?”

Fingers, trailing along slick thighs. “I’m not doing _anything_ until you ask me nicely.”

“Not a chance.”

The creak of bedsprings, shifting weight and a rush of cool air. “Okay, sweetie, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

…

Silence.

“… Root?”

Silence.

“Root? Are you there?”

Silence. Darkness, thick cloth around brown tresses.

“Don’t go.”

Silence.

“ _Please_. Don’t go.”

The creak of a floorboard, a breeze stirred up by movement. The dip of the mattress.

“I’m here, Sam.”

“ _Don’t leave me_.”

“I won’t.”

Fingers running through soft hair, lightly scratching scalp.

Nails etching bright lines into skin.

Soft lips brushing wet flesh.

Tongue, teeth, teasing hardened nub.

Fire, racing up spine, stemming from the most intimate of places.

Back arching.

Breath hitching, gasping, panting.

Blanket, soft against skin.

A satisfied, yet urgent whisper, full of promise.

“I’ll never leave you, Sameen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy telling a story through dialogue. It's a challenge, and I honestly prefer it.


End file.
